Find Us
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: Sequel to Find me, it's very angsty and Unfinished.


This story is UNFINISHED and will remain that way.

It is the sequel to my Royvy, Find me.

Find Us

Envy frowned, grumbled and turned into the pillow as Roy got out of bed. It was so early, how could he possibly have the energy to get up at five AM after last night? Especially after last night. Envy grinned into his pillow. That had been fun, he really wasn't going to lie, despite Roy wanting revenge for when he'd been tied up. It had been awful at the time, but looking back on it, it had still been fun. And he knew Roy had felt the same way when he'd done it to him last night.

"What are you smiling about?" Roy asked and Envy turned to look at him, his head cocked to the side as he watched the man get ready for his shower.

"Nothing much," he replied and Roy smiled at him before coming over to the bed and leaning over to kiss his lover on the forehead.

"Join me?" he asked and Envy frowned, stay in the nice warm comfy bed or have shower sex with Roy? It was a tough decision.

"I dunno...the bed is just so nice and-Oh!" he laughed as Roy yanked him out of the bed and towards the shower.

"Aaaw but I wanted to stay in-" this time he was cut off by a pair of lips, he moaned in pleasure as Roy pushed him against the bathroom door. His arms were around the older man's neck in a moment angling his head up to deepen the kiss, Roy's hands were on Envy's already bare hips.

"Roy you're going to be late," Envy gasped and the man smirked as he pulled the younger male into the bathroom.

"Ah well, what's Riza going to do? Shoot me?" he grinned and Envy laughed as Roy kicked the door closed behind him taking Envy's laughing lips with much vigor.

Roy was sixteen minutes late for work and Riza shot his shoulder boards off.

It was worth it.

Life was good, Envy and Roy were happy, Roy was preparing to take his new position as Fuhrer, Gracia and Elysia came over several days a week for dinner. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Envy's life and for that he was grateful. He could still remember his old life, but that made him even more thankful for what he had, he'd been so awful and yet he still had love in his life he really was lucky.

He had a house, someone to love, someone who loved him, friends and a great life, though he wouldn't deny...sometimes he did get lonely when Roy was at work and he tended to run out of things to do during the day besides cook, clean and read, he needed to find himself a hobby.

There were tons of them surely, maybe he could...he could...

He had no idea, he would have to look into it, but later he had to go make Roy lunch.

Envy hummed as he finished Roy's lunch, he'd need a big one today. He had to work late again, last night was a rare occasion in the past several weeks, Roy was busy getting ready for his inauguration on Saturday, that was five days away. Envy smiled, he was so proud of Roy, he was finally going to be Fuhrer.

Envy went to put the lid back on the mayonnaise and then he suddenly felt very nauseous, he froze and took a deep breath pushing the mayonnaise away. He swallowed a few times, he was not going to puke, he really didn't like it, especially after the stones he'd puked up.

He inhaled again this time smelling no mayonnaise, and sighing in relief when the nauseous feeling left, so maybe he just didn't like mayonnaise right now, well that was okay he didn't really like it in the first place.

Envy finished the lunch up quickly and then packed it up before heading to headquarters, it was a nice day, a bit chilly, winter was fast approaching. He put on a sweater grabbed the lunch and left.

The walk to headquarters was a nice one until he passed by a restaurant and he smelt something absolutely foul. He put a hand over his nose and mouth until he was well away from the building.

"What on earth is going on?" he muttered to himself, but it was forgotten when headquarters came into sight, he smiled and ran the rest of the way, waving to the Sentries on duty, they waved back and let him in without a problem, he was well known by now.

When he walked into Roy's office the place was in a flurry. He stood in the doorway as Riza commanded the four lieutenants that were paper pushing and then Jean was on the phone talking with people from parliament, Heymens was working out security for the inauguration, Fury was also on the phone, talking about press coverage, Falman was looking over the paperwork and at least seven privates were bustling about, Envy had to make himself a part of the wall as more privates came in through the door.

He watched wide eyed with the lunch clutched to his chest as everyone moved at warp speed, Breda came in dropped off some paperwork, huffed out of breath and left again. Falman went into the office with paper work only to come out seconds later with more giving it to the runners who would jet out of the office again.

"Ho~ly Crap," Envy muttered and then froze when Riza spotted him, she looked surprised for a moment then smiled.

"Envy what are you doing here?" she asked sounding pleasantly surprised and Envy held up the lunch box.

"Ah! Is it really noon already?" she looked over at the clock then turned to the people working. "Half an hour for lunch, be back here in time," she said and many of them gave sighs of relief and they were out of the room in less time it took to say 'lunch'.

"He's in there, I expect he'll be happy to see someone come in who's not carrying anything he has to sign," Riza smiled and Envy grinned at her.

"Putting him through the works are you, Captain?" He asked and she simply smiled back, Envy shook his head and then went over to the door, he opened it slightly to hear Roy on the phone talking very fast with someone else. He came in and closed the door softly, waiting till Roy had hung up the phone.

"Politicians, they're so dull," he groaned and Envy grinned as he watched his lover rub at his eyeballs.

"I could say the same about military men," he said and Roy looked up surprised and then laughed as he got up from his chair.

"Envy, you have no idea how happy I am to see your face," he said as Envy walked over to him and into his arms, setting the lunch down on the man's desk before wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

"I'm glad," he smiled and Roy kissed the top of his head then pulled away and picked up the lunch.

"So what have you made for me today?" he asked and Envy shrugged.

"A little bit of everything," he smiled and Roy opened the lunch and his eyebrows shot up.

"I can see that, is this dinner too?" he asked and Envy gestured at the office.

"It might as well be, I don't think you're going to be home before midnight," he replied and Roy sighed sadly.

"Five days away and already I'm busy with things I shouldn't have to do yet," He groaned and Envy smiled then patted his cheek.

"You'll be fine," he smiled and Roy grabbed his hand and then put his other under Envy's chin and kissed him. Envy's mouth opened to him without any asking, and then he was against the desk his arms around the man's neck.

"There better be eating going on in there," Riza knocked on the door, Envy and Roy jumped apart in surprise then started laughing.

"Oh I'm eating something," Roy smirked at the door there was silence and then they both heard the distinct sound of the cocking of a pistol.

"Food, Riza, food!" Roy cried and Envy covered his moth with his hand to stop from laughing, there was silence and then a small 'tut' and then steps heading away.

"Roy don't antagonize her like that!" Envy scolded but he was smiling, Roy grinned back and shrugged.

"I can't help it, she's just so fun to tease, though I know someone a lot more responsive," Roy's eyes grew lustful and Envy frowned.

"No, eat." he demanded and Roy scowled playfully, Envy rolled his eyes but waited for Roy to sit down and open his lunch, he did so and Envy got a big whiff of mayonnaise, he hadn't put that much on had he?

"Envy?" Roy asked, he looked concerned, and Envy swallowed. "Are you okay? You went green," he said and Envy shook his head.

"I-I'm fine, I just don't feel very well," he said, Roy reached his hand over the desk to press it against Envy's forehead.

"You don't feel warm, though maybe you should lie down anyway." he said and Envy nodded then exhaled and backed away.

"Yeah I think I'll go home. Bye Roy, love you," he mumbled and Roy smiled, but still looked worried.

"Love you too, feel better, okay?" he said and Envy smiled and nodded then went to the door.

"Okay," he waved and then closed the door behind him and walked out of the office and made his way down the hall.

"What's the matter with me? I feel fine now," he grumbled, but spoke far too soon as a scent so foul flew through the air he had no time to think but run to the nearest bathroom and let his lunch go to waste in the toilet.

"What's wrong with me?" he gasped right before he threw up again, then he felt a hand rubbing his back, he turned to see Riza, had he run into the women's restroom?

"Are you okay?" she asked and Envy took a deep breath, then flushed the toilet, and sighed.

"I have no idea," he groaned, "I smelt something gross and then I felt nauseous, it's happened a few times," he said and she nodded then helped him up.

"I see, I think you should go see the doctor Envy, it could be serious." she said and Envy made a face, but Riza glared at him, the one that said if he didn't do what she said he'd make new friends with the front of her pistol.

"Riza I'm fine!" he said and she inhaled, and Envy feared for his life, "Okay okay, I'll go NOW if it makes you happy," he said and she smiled.

"It does, come let's go to the infirmary," she said and Envy sighed in resignation, no point in arguing.

The doctor said there wasn't anything really wrong with him it was probably just a bug and rest and relaxation would be good for him and Riza the ever present enforcer of will demanded he go home and rest. He sighed but did as told, once home he felt restless, and like he really didn't want to lay down. He wanted to clean really, so that's what he did and when Roy came home several hours later the house was spotless. He shook his head with a wry smile and went up to bed, kissed Envy on the forehead and then crawled in only to have Envy wrap his arms around him and snuggle close to him. Roy smiled as he fell asleep it was a very good feeling knowing you had someone to come home to who loved you.

It wasn't until the night before Roy's inauguration that Envy woke up in the middle of the night only to rush to the bathroom, and pay homage to the toilet god. Roy followed him in moments later and pulled his hair back.

"Are you okay?" he asked very concerned once Envy had sat back and flushed the toilet, he groaned.

"I don't know...I went to the doctor and he said I would be fine after a few days of rest...but..." he groaned again and Roy put a hand on his forehead, frowning.

"I don't feel a fever but we'll go see Dr. Shepperd today alright?" Roy said Envy started to nod but stopped and frowned.

"But Roy, today is your inauguration, we don't have the time." Envy said and Roy smiled, and helped him up.

"Riza said I don't have to be in until 3:00, we can go earlier in the day." he said and Envy nodded as he was lead back to bed. Envy smiled as he was pulled to Roy's chest and then slowly went to sleep.

"Envy?" Envy sighed as he stood when his name was called by a nurse, he smiled at Roy who kissed his hand, support. He bent over and kissed the other males' cheek.

"I'm fine." he smiled and Roy nodded, his eyebrows raised and the corner of his mouth quirked, his equivalent to being worried and trying not to show it.

He smiled again, reassuringly and followed the nurse to the examination room, they did the normal routine, she took his blood pressure, and checked his heart rate, she smiled at him and placed the stethoscope around her neck again.

"He'll be with you soon." she said after placing his files on the door, she closed it quietly and Envy flopped back on the examination table and waited.

"Hello Envy," Dr. Shepperd said as he walked in only five minutes later, smiling, "And what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"I've been sick all week but I really don't feel like I have the flu," he replied and the doctor nodded.

"So you haven't been feverish or tired, no coughing or nose sniffling?" the man asked and he hummed in thought when Envy shook his head and then frowned.

"No, but I guess I've been feeling a bit tired...and my back hurts a little bit. But I thought that was because I slept wrong," he said and the doctor nodded.

"Well then let's do a few tests okay?" he smiled and Envy made a face, tests. Oh joy. He was used to those so the doctor didn't even have to tell him what to do.

Envy had to pee in a cup which was gross, and then had blood drawn, he waited in the room and sighed. It was a really long time before the doctor came back in, giving him enough time to get himself worked up in worry, and when Dr. Shepperd came in with a strange look on his face his worry increased.

"Envy, the results were a bit odd so we're going to try something else, if that's alright?" he asked and Envy frowned.

"What were the results?" he asked and the man chuckled a bit nervously and Envy's frown deepened.

"I want to see if they were right first, come with me," he said and a small feeling of unease settled in his stomach as he got off the examination table and followed the man out of the room and down the hall. They came to another examination table and Envy was instructed to take off his shirt to his utter confusion then told to lay on the table. A nurse was there, she smiled and took some lotion off of the counter.

"Alright Envy, we're going to put some liquid on your belly and run this device over it, and then we'll be able to see inside you on that screen." he said pointing at a flat piece of glass and Envy nodded still utterly confused then jumped when the nurse put the lotion on his belly, he squeaked because it was cold the nurse smiled at him in apology. Once his belly was thoroughly coated the doctor put the device on his belly and started rolling it around.

"This is very new technology, but it is fairly accurate," Shepperd said as he watched the screen, his face looking very serious. "Ah," he said. And Envy looked at him.

"Ah? What does 'Ah' mean?" he asked trying to hold down the panic that was beginning to rise, the device was removed from his belly and a cloth wiped the lotion off.

"Well Envy it seems that some how your body has formed a uterus," he said and Envy's eyebrows shot up.

"So that's why I feel bad? Can you take it out?" he asked and the doctor sighed and shook his head.

"There is a second part to your predicament, I'm afraid if we took it out...we'd terminate the pregnancy," he said and Envy's jaw dropped.

"W-What?!" he gasped, "No, you said I couldn't get pregnant! That's what you said!" he said panic setting in.

"Yes I know, it was true at the time but now-" he started but Envy shook his head insistently.

"You said it wasn't possible!" he wailed, short of yelling and Dr. Shepperd held up his hand and Envy closed his mouth.

"I know what I said, but things have changed, you're very unique Envy, there was always a chance your body would change, I regret this could be error on my part for not continuing your check ups, but now this is what we have. You are pregnant, the morning sickness, tiredness, back pain are all symptoms." he explained and all Envy could do was stare. He didn't notice as the nurse left he was too much in shock.

"It looks like you're about four or five weeks along. You should come back in a few weeks so we can check up on the fetus," Dr. Shepperd said, but Envy was just gaping he might have nodded but he wasn't sure, this was too bizarre.

He was PREGNANT? _He_ was pregnant? Why? Why him? He shouldn't have the right to raise a child after all he'd done. But more importantly...

"What do I tell Roy?" he whispered in complete and utter consternation.

Envy could barely remember what happened after the doctors appointment, he faintly recalled telling Roy he was okay that he just needed time to get better and the man seemed satisfied and then at the inauguration... He remembered smiling and hugging Roy after it. He'd tried so hard to act normal but he was still so much in shock it was hard, Roy seemed to be suspicious but after the inauguration he was gone so much he never had a chance to ask. Riza, however, did one day when Envy was bringing Roy his lunch.

"Envy, what's the matter?" she asked making Envy nearly jump a foot in the air, he turned around to look at her wide eyed.

"Riza! Don't _scare _me like that!" he gasped, and she chuckled lightly, he smiled despite himself.

"It's been weeks since you went to your doctor. What did he say?" she asked and Envy went pale, and the moment that happened her eyes narrowed.

"He said I'm fine!" he squeaked, but it was a wasted effort, she crossed her arms and he knew he was out of luck.

"Envy, what did the doctor say?" she asked her voice was stern, he backed up a step in fear, and Riza took a step forward, her eyes even more fierce.

"H-he, it's nothing h-he said I was okay!" Envy stuttered and Riza stalked him until he was sitting on the couch looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Envy," she boomed, or it felt like she boomed, Envy went five shades whiter, and he was very lucky no one else was in the outer office.

"I'm pregnant!" he blurted, and Riza blinked and stared it was a very long shocked silence, then her eyes narrowed.

"Envy that's not fun-..." she trailed off when tears formed in his eyes and his bottom lip started to tremble. Her eyes widened and she whispered "You're serious." and he nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"But Envy I thought you couldn't?" she asked quietly sitting down next to him and Envy sighed and shrugged.

"The doctor said my body might have created the uterus...and now I'm pregnant because we didn't know..." He sighed and then rubs his face. "How am I supposed to tell him? We've never even talked about kids before..." he mumbled.

"I'm sure he'll be happy," Riza said trying to sound reassuring but Envy still didn't look convinced.

"How can you be so sure? Has he ever talked to you about kids?" he asked and Riza shook her head then smiled a bit nostalgically.

"Did you know we dated for a while?" she asked and Envy shook his head, and was a bit surprised that he didn't feel any jealousy.

"It didn't work out?" he asked and she smiled.

"We're better friends than lovers." she shrugged and Envy nodded, "But I do recall him saying something about children," she said and Envy's head cocked to the side.

"What?" he asked and Riza crossed her legs, and crossed her arms as she tried to remember exactly.

"He told me that he wanted grandkids, yes I think he said he wanted to spoil them rotten," she said and then started laughing, Envy grinned. Roy would say that, he probably said it mostly just to get the woman in a good mood, for some reason...Envy went pink at that, he didn't need to think about that!

"So you're saying he'll be happy?" he finally asked and Riza nodded smiling reassuringly then she put her hand on his stomach.

"I'm sure he'll be very pleased," Riza said and Envy nodded and stood.

"Then I'll tell him," he said and Riza hummed.

"He is in a meeting right now, I'm sure he'll welcome the interruption," Riza chuckled and stood up taking a stack of papers from one of the desks, "Good luck," she said and then turned and left the office.

Envy turned around and stared at the door, taking in a deep breath, he could do this, it had been several weeks since he'd found out, he'd even gone back to the doctor, Roy had a right to know. He walked to the door and knocked lightly before opening it.

"Roy?" he asked then turned pink, seeing that he wasn't the only caller. There were about seven men in the room all sitting around, they were all well dressed, some were in uniform others were in suits. But that wasn't a big deal, it was their expressions, some looked angry, others bored, some irritated and Roy looked positively relived to be interrupted.

"Envy! What a pleasant surprise is it lunch time already?" he asked and Envy blushed, he hadn't made a lunch today he was too nervous.

"I-I w-was..." he cleared his throat fully aware that everyone in the room was staring at him, "I came to demand some attention, you need to take me out to eat," he said pointing at the man who laughed in utter relief.

"Oh very well, gentlemen I think we can reconvene in a few hours," he said standing up, and Envy distinctly heard a pop from Roy's back. He smiled sympathetically, poor Roy.

"We're not done here Mustang!" one of the angry looking men declared and Roy had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"No, Chairman Maynord, we aren't, but I think having a bit of food might settle a few differences we've been having. I know I might be more welcome to some proposals after a good meal," he said walking around his desk and opening the door further, Envy backed up as the men started to exit the room.

"Fine," the man grumped and left giving Envy an offended look as he did so, some of the other men shook Roy's hand and looked at Envy curiously, the last man to leave was an elderly man, who had pat Roy on the back, and winked at Envy before he left.

Then Envy was being embraced by the Fuhrer and squeezed to death, Roy laughed after he let him go.

"You have _no_ idea how happy I am you're here, I was just about dead from boredom," he said then leaned down and pecked him on the lips. Envy smiled and returned the quick kiss.

"We can't have that, now come, where are you taking me?" Envy smiled and grabbed Roy's arm, Roy laughed and took his hand and kissed it before putting it back on his arm.

"I thought you were here to take me out," he grinned and Envy laughed then looked at him sidelong.

"And you'll be paying either way," he smirked and Roy chuckled at the truth of the statement. They ended up going to a small cafe a little ways from HQ, it was unfortunate that Roy had to have a guard but they were left alone for the most part, people still were getting used to the idea of a new Fuhrer, so he wasn't as popular as he would be, especially after all the reporters outside got his picture.

"This place is nice," Roy said with a smile, completely ignoring the reporters with their dirty faces pressed up against the window. Envy glanced at them a bit nervously, hoping that glass was thick.

"Y-yeah," he said and Roy frowned slightly then reached across the table and took Envy's hand in his and squeezed lightly.

"What's the matter?" he asked and Envy bit his lip, "You've been keeping something from me for a while, what is it?" he asked and Envy felt his gut clench in fear.

"Well...um...D-Dr. Shepperd, he...uh, well found something out...and well...please don't be mad," he whispered and Roy squeezed his hand again.

"What on earth could possibly make me mad?" he asked, frowning slightly, and Envy bit his bottom lip again then took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," he choked out, and Roy blinked then frowned then raised an eyebrow then hummed.

"I think I have something in my ear," he said and was about to clean it out, but Envy grabbed his other hand.

"Your hearing is fine old man." he snapped, a little irritated by the reply, but then sighed and looked down, "I have a uterus now, but I didn't before. And...and..." he trailed off and turned away blushing, Roy stared at him.

"You're serious aren't you?" he whispered and Envy nodded. Roy was silent for so long it made Envy fidgety and he debated whether he should release the man's hand and then suddenly the man's face broke out into a smile.

"So we're having a baby?" he asked and Envy stared at him in shock, he had said 'we', then his own face beamed.

"Yes," he said and Roy's face if possible got even happier, he pulled Envy's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"That's wonderful," he whispered, and Envy felt relief flood through him, it was wonderful, it really was. But was he really ready to raise a kid?

"Yes, but...but are you sure we can do this?" he asked and Roy squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled.

"You will be an extraordinary parent, I know you will," he said and Envy nodded but wasn't entirely reassured.

They didn't say much about it after that because the reporters had somehow made it inside the restaurant and they were bombarded with questions.

And Roy couldn't deny the fact that he was with Envy because he had been seen holding his hand. Well Envy was 18 now so it wasn't so bad and not many people knew about him so they could maybe pretend he was older, since he really was older than 18. But still, people were going to talk. They didn't have to do much more since Roy's guards finally were able to usher all of them out and then reprimand the staff for allowing them in, in the first place.

They ate, talking quietly about what they would need, Envy wanted to turn the guest bedroom into a nursery and then the den into a spare room, just in case. Roy had no qualms with any suggestions and agreed readily. They parted after lunch and he went back to the office while Envy went out to look for nursery things, a hop in his step and a smile on his face, he was going to have a baby _with Roy!_

Roy could barely concentrate after that news, he was going to be a father? That was just too much to comprehend. Him a father? He didn't know if he could do it, Maes was the fatherly type not him.

He sighed as the day came to a close, the men in his office all leaving some more satisfied than others. He wasn't upset about it, he was really happy, he just wasn't sure he was right for the job. However, at this point, there wasn't much he could do, Envy was pregnant, he was going to be a father whether he was ready or not. All he could do was support Envy, and that's exactly what he planned to do.

Envy was progressing fine, he went shopping and started designing the baby's room, they didn't know the gender and they didn't want to know until the baby was born so Envy made everything green, it was a dual gender color. It was starting to look really good and Envy was very happy, he would visit Roy, and Gracia would help him when he needed. The others in the office had been surprised at the news but welcomed it, Gracia had been overjoyed and they'd started talking about things for the baby almost immediately. It wasn't until his fifth month that the problems started to occur, he was still half male after all so his body wasn't responding as it should. Dr. Shepherd was doing everything he could, but Envy still didn't have everything he needed and if they didn't find a solution soon, the baby would be affected.

Envy wasn't sure what to do, things were looking up but at the same time things were going wrong. So the baby was having a few problems because he wasn't a whole woman, the baby could be hurt by the time he got bigger. And he didn't want that, he didn't want anything happening to the baby.

He placed his hand over the small bump, and looked at it, rubbing it gently, he couldn't let anything happen to his and Roy's baby. He closed his eyes and breathed, he couldn't feel the baby's heart beat but he liked to pretend.

He sighed, he wanted the best for his baby, and it would seem being part male was not the best, but he couldn't get a correctional surgery while he was pregnant. Both he and Dr. Shepherd had discussed it. He frowned how was he going to do this?

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, then a train of thought flashed across his minds eye and he grabbed it and followed it, then remembered, there was a store of Philosopher's Stone's in Roy's office, and for the security of the military, Envy was the only one with the combination to the safe because he was the only one who had had exclusive contact with them.

He knew what he had to do, he didn't like it and he was scared, but it was the only choice to save his baby.

One day while Roy was out inspecting the troops, he snuck into the office, no one was there at the time, and found the safe, it was behind a painting. He spun the dial and opened it, inside were the stones all he needed was one, and not even for much. It wouldn't be missed and it wouldn't even be used for much, so he probably wouldn't get into too much trouble. He would use it change himself into a woman and then leave, no one would know. Or well, Roy would, but...that could be dealt with later.

He took in a deep breath and then squeezed the stone in his hand and wished, very hard, thinking of the gate, he didn't know alchemy, but he had been to the gate. He wished to be a woman, a great mother for a healthy child.

His eyes were tight shut so he didn't see the reaction, a circle formed under his feet, six feet in diameter, it started to glow, he couldn't see that but he felt it the wind made by the reaction, it whipped his hair around, and the energy made him warm all over his body it started all over but then converged in his lower section and then there was a large dispelling of energy, and suddenly he was very tired. The reaction stopped the circle disappeared and he opened his eyes and looked down, he had breasts and then a small waist and wider hips, so now...he was a she. She placed a hand on her stomach, the baby was fine, she smiled in relief and then collapsed on the floor from the sudden loss of energy.

"Envy! Wake up, say something!" a scared voice said in her ear, her eyes fluttered but didn't open she was too tried.

"He's alive, I saw his eyes move," a different voice said, and Envy groaned a bit, she wanted it to be quieter, she felt herself being hoisted into strong familiar arms she leaned against the chest.

"He's lighter..." the person said who was carrying her, they sounded worried and then a female voice said something.

"It would appear he's lost muscle mass," and there was a moment of silence and then a sigh, "I know it's not customary but look at his chest, he has breasts," she said and there was more silence.

"That's..." the first voice whispered and then she was held tighter to him, "We're going to the hospital," he said in a commanding tone.

Envy fell asleep against the chest feeling at ease and comfortable with Roy, she didn't awake again until she was in a hospital bed with tubes attached to her.

She opened her eyes and looked around, Roy was sitting in a chair looking down at some papers in his hands. She sat up, feeling pretty good, actually she felt way better than she had before, the motion and noise of her moving caught Roy's attention.

"Envy!" said and then was up and by her side in seconds, but he was glaring down at her, not looking pleased at all.

"Uh-oh," she muttered, she was in trouble that was for sure, she looked up at him and smiled, "Yes, Roy?" she asked sweetly, her voice higher, feminine. His eyes narrowed.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" he nearly snarled she flinched and he took in a deep breath, "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?" he asked in a softer voice but it was still very angry.

"Yes Roy I'm perfectly aware," she replied frowning, then she crossed her arms, "I don't see why you're so upset," she said and Roy almost glared at her.

"Why? _Why_? You could have gotten hurt, you could have died, you could have hurt the baby!" he exclaimed and Envy glared at him right on.

"I did this FOR the baby, jackass!" she growled, "The doctor said it wasn't doing well, I was going to have to take estrogen anyway! And can you imagine how we'd explain it, 'It's okay honey, mommy er...daddy...well Envy is a freak, sorry!' she mimicked scathingly and then her bottom lips started to tremble, "I...I wanted the baby to have a normal family, and being a..thing torn between both genders doesn't give it that," she said wrapping her arms around her middle as her tears fell, wow estrogen sure worked fast, she clenched her eyes closed, trying to keep the tears in check. Then a hand took her chin and raised her face she opened her eyes to see Roy looking less angry and now just worried and relieved and understanding all at once.

"I'm sorry, I know, I just didn't want you sacrificing yourself...I can't do this without you," he whispered and then wrapped his arms around her.

"How can I sacrifice myself, I'm the incubator," she said, sniffing a little as her own arms wrapped around his middle, he felt so much bigger now.

"You are not an incubator...you are a mother," Roy whispered and she squeezed her eyes shut but didn't stop the tears from falling, yes that was what she was now, a _mother._

Dr. Shepherd, who was great on most things, still wasn't an obstetrician so he had to send Envy off to one who was very good. He of course totally ignored Envy's transformation into a woman, as if she'd been one all along, Envy wondered if he'd been paid off, but either way, she would miss him, he was nice.

Dr. Farris was a short woman with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, she looked fierce but was in fact so sweet Envy liked her almost immediately. She went to check ups every several weeks, sh was progressing very nicely, no problems. The news was a total relief to Envy, her baby was no longer in danger, that was what mattered most to her.

As it turned out, being a pregnant woman made sex great, she couldn't get enough of it and Roy was starting to get very tired from all of it, she felt bad, really he did he had a country to run and all that but she _needed_ him so much sometimes.

Like at the moment, but dammit all he was at work and she had no excuse to go see him, he'd already had lunch and he wouldn't be home for hours.

But she was getting very...needy thinking about him, she bit her bottom lip and headed into the bedroom, maybe...she could try...helping herself?

She felt a little silly, but she took off her skirt and panties and laid on the bed and closed her eyes, if she imagined it was Roy it wouldn't be as bad right?

Her hand moved, pretending it was larger and rougher, it went into her shirt, and caressed the skin, she shivered. It was...well weird but...it did feel good.

Her hand moved back down and into her pants, over her panties she brushed herself and then gasped slightly, she had felt Roy do it, it felt better, but...it still felt good.

She brushed herself a few more times and then pushed the panties aside and touched herself more, oh gate...it was good. Nothing on Roy, never, but oh gate. She moved her fingers around and then curled them like Roy did it brushed something that sent pleasure through her, she cried out softly. Roy had known what he was doing.

"Oh...Roy..." she moaned, moving her fingers more and more, thinking of him more of him his lips and his hands and his chest and they way he looked at her when he- oh gate!

She suddenly came with a cry, she went limp on the bed, holy crap...that had been...well really good.

She blushed though, she felt a bit naughty, she removed her hand and blushed deeper, there was moisture on her fingers...she needed to take a shower. Yup.

She was able to finally let up on Roy after that and let him sleep more, but of course there was that one time he came home early and caught her in the act, that had been some of the best sex they'd ever had.

She looked over the baby's nursery, books, it needed books, little baby books she could read to the baby, she nodded. Though maybe she should wait til it was born? Ah she didn't know, she'd have to ask Gracia who was now her anchor, and her mentor, she came to baby classes with her and did craving runs when Roy couldn't, Roy was trying his best but he was so busy with the State Alchemy program, and the Investigations Branch and so many other branches he was being worked to the bone and Envy barely got to see him, it wasn't until one night he came home while she was curled up on the couch.

"Envy," she jumped and then smiled widely at him.

"Roy!" she said happily getting up with a little difficulty to hug him, "You're home early," she said burying her face in his uniform, it felt so nice to be held by him, it had been far too long.

"I came to take you to dinner," he smiled and she beamed up at him, "I needed a break from the office, and I needed to be with you."

"I'm glad, I missed you, you've been off saving the country, leaving me all alone," she teased, poking him in the stomach.

"I know...it's been awful," he sighed, hugging her tight then he set his hands on her stomach, "How's the little one?" he asked, Envy set her hands over his.

"Just fine, hungry, but fine," she said and Roy chuckled.

"Then it's time for dinner," he said, about to lead her away, but she refused to leave in her lazy maternity clothes, so she changed into a cute little dress and pant outfit, and then let Roy take her out to the car. It didn't take long to get to the restaurant, Roy helped Envy out like a gentleman, two guards were on either side of them, as was their job.

Roy was immediately led to a little table in an alcove away from the other patrons, but of course they were spotted by them, there was much whispering as they passed by but they didn't care, they were used to it by now, Envy was Roy's 'mysterious lover' according to the papers, someone had slipped that she was a '22 year old girl from the country', Riza needed to work on her lies, but it worked.

Roy pulled Envy's chair out and pushed it in for her, she smiled at him setting her elbows on the table and setting her chin in her hands.

"Are you happy?" Roy asked, and she nodded and continued to stare, "What?"

"Nothing, just memorizing your face," she said, he reached over and cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry I've been away for so long," he whispered and she took his hand in hers, it was bigger than hers by a lot, hers was small and soft, his were big and calloused and had many burn scars, fire alchemy must have done that to you.

"It's okay, I'm not too bad off, I have Gracia and Elysia and the baby will be here soon to keep me company," she said shrugging.

"I still feel bad...I want to make it up to you," he said and she waved her hand.

"Don't bother, you have other things to focus on-oooh free dessert!" she gasped excitedly looking at the menu and her focus was lost. Roy shook his head and looked at his own menu. They ordered, and chatted about things catching up, apparently Riza and Havoc had a little thing going on in the office, Envy was very interested in that and hoped to spot them at it the next time she was there.

Dessert was Envy's favorite moment of the night thus far, her face lit up at the sight of the chocolate and ice cream and cake. Roy laughed and enjoyed the sight of her eating and enjoying each bite, she was so cute.

He waited until she was finished before he moved, Envy was still humming happily about chocolate when he kneeled. It took her a moment to notice but when she did she stared.

"Wha...what are you doing?" she gaped, he grinned and lifted up his hand presenting the little black velvet box.

"I'm proposing," he said and her eyes widened as he opened the box, inside was a simple silver ring with a small diamond set in the middle.

"I-I...Roy..." she breathed, and started to tear up, "Oh..._Roy_," she bawled and flopped to the ground to wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him with all of the emotion she was feeling and more.

"I-is that a yes?" Roy gasped pulling back, she wiped the tears from her eyes and beamed up at him.

"Of course dummy, I love you," she said holding out her hand, he smiled, took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger.

"Perfect fit, oh I am good," he said and she laughed and gently swatted his arm before hugging him again, they were interrupted as someone cursed and tripped, falling out of the curtains to the window.

"Guards!" Roy barked and the two guards jumped at the curtain but when they opened it the window was open and who ever had been there was gone.

Roy and Envy looked at each other, chances were there would be news of the engagement in tomorrows' morning edition. Roy sighed and then shrugged.

"Gotta find out sometime," he said and Envy shrugged and hugged him.

"I don't care," she said obviously too high on happiness to let anything bother her, Roy chuckled and helped her get up, they left the restaurant and headed home.

A picture of Roy kneeling in front of here was already being copied to the front page of 'Central Times', but they were curled together in bed, the calls would wait until morning.

The Engagement, they were calling it, was a big deal, even bigger because she was pregnant, people wanted to know more about Envy, where she came from, who she was, what her favorite type of well anything was. She was bombarded with paparazzi wherever she went, she had to have a guard with her twenty-four/seven.

Envy was starting to get very sick of it, and they figured it out quick, first she started to cry when they interrupted her shopping dates with Gracia for the baby, she had a complete breakdown in a department store, the other patrons thought that was cruel of the paparazzi and the workers who had been trying to keep them out banned most of them from the store after that.

The article that appeared in the paper the next day was humiliating, there was a picture of her holding a little blue jumper in her hands while she was crying her eyes out, the caption red '**BAWLING OVER BLUE, What does our new Fuhrer see in a baby bearing a baby?'**

Roy had been furious, every stand that had the newspaper that sold it had been fined and then every copy had been brought to Central HQ and burned personally by the Fuhrer.

The next time it happened Envy got pissed, a reporter asked her a question and she answered with Xingese insults, very colorful ones at that, thankfully no one knew what she was saying, but they got the messaged, Envy didn't even care what the next headline was, Roy burned them all again.

Envy got to the point where she stayed in the house, getting depressed, Roy addressed the public, any muckrakers would be fined and sent to jail. He had to convince Envy to give a real reporter an interview, Envy agreed reluctantly, but she only agreed to do it if Roy was there.

Surprisingly the interview went well, the reporter had done her job, she'd made the two of them look like a loving pair, it made Roy look like a family man and a loving husband, which he would be soon, they talked of the engagement. And then Envy told her 'life story', to the public she was a sweet girl who had fallen for the Fuhrer when he was in the East, and then due to her family business moved to Central where she'd met him again and they hit it off and fell in love and that was the end of it, no one even seemed to remember that picture several months back where Envy had been much more male, but they didn't bring it up. The article was a best seller and the paparazzi stopped hounding her, she could go outside again and not have to worry about being followed all the time, there were of course the occasional question's about the baby, but other than that, she was free.

As long as no one looked deeper, she would be fine.

Envy and Roy also discussed the marriage, Envy wanted to do it before the baby was born Roy had no qualms with that, so they made it simple, there was a little coverage it wasn't expensive and they sighed papers at the courthouse smiled at the cameras and then went home to celebrate with their friends, it had been short and sweet, but Envy loved it, she couldn't stop smiling, and the baby wasn't due for another month. Things were going so well, she wondered what it was that was going to backfire. Something had to go wrong. It always did, she had never had anything perfect happen in her life, she just hoped they could recover from it.

Envy was walking down the street, fully aware that one of the body guards was within twenty feet of her, she was so used to it now she only noticed if she turned a corner and saw them in the corner of her eye as she did now. She saw Lieutenant Ryan in a suit his hands in his pockets looking relaxed but his eyes were sweeping the street relentlessly, Roy was even more paranoid now because she was almost thirty weeks along. But he smiled so much when he saw her and in turn Envy couldn't stop smiling, she fingered the end of her braid that was over her shoulder absently as she passed the cafe where she had told Roy about the baby she smiled faintly and noticed something out of the corner of her eye and stopped then turned. Her jaw dropped and she gasped.

There were two people sitting under an umbrella in the front having lunch by the looks of it, one was a very voluptuous woman with gorgeous long black hair, and teasing plump lips while the other was a man with short spiky black hair and a cocky grin on his face.

"Lust? Greed?" she gasped, completely and utterly bewildered, they both looked her way wearing matching expressions of confusion.

"Ho. Ly. Shit," Envy said again walking closer to the gate and staring, "What are you guys doing here?" she asked and the two looked at each other still confused and Envy understood that they didn't recognized her, made sense really, she barely looked like she used to, her hair was tame and smooth, braided and pulled over a shoulder, she was wearing a brown and pink maternity shirt with matching pants, and comfortable loafers. Nothing like the scantily and really unattractive black outfit she used to wear.

"Do we know you?" Lust asked, her voice sultry but in a subdued way, still utterly attractive however. Envy quickly looked down to see if Lust had an Ouroboros, but she was wearing a blue blouse that covered her chest, then she looked at Greed's hand, it was free of clothing and of any damning red marks.

"Um...maybe..." she said, feeling a bit unsure, if they didn't remember there was no point in reminding them now.

"You called our real names, you must know us, no one else knows them," Greed said and Envy noticed he wasn't demanding information like he would have in the past. He was different.

"Um...well..." and then she went pink, "It's me...Envy," she grumbled quietly and both of them stared for a moment and then their eyes went wide.

"Holy crap!" Greed's jaw hit the ground and Lust just gaped, their eyes roamed Envy's body, Envy saw them both stare at his stomach that was most definitely obvious.

"No you're not, you're a pregnant woman," Greed said and Envy rolled her eyes, then crossed her arms.

"I'm glad to see reincarnation hasn't affected your brain," she said and then Lust started giggling.

"Oh that's Envy alright," Lust laughed and Envy smiled at the sight of her, she had missed her and she'd missed Greed too but wouldn't say so. Just then the Lieutenant stepped over.

"My lady, it's not safe for you to stand around," he said and Envy sighed and ignored the looks that her former siblings were giving her.

"Fine, I'll _sit_ around," she said and then went around to the entrance and was let in immediately accommodations were made and she was sitting at the table sipping iced tea while the Lieutenant was standing with his back to her watching for possible threats. Being the Fuhrer's wife did have it's perks.

"What the hell?" Greed asked staring at her, and she went pink, her left hand fisted nervously on the table but that made his eyes go to the rings on her finger. His hand snapped out and grabbed hers.

"You're _married_?! To who?!" he asked and Envy wasn't sure if he was upset or just surprised, she took her hand back and glared at him.

"You're not very up to date on the times are you?" she asked, slightly amused and Greed shrugged.

"Don't really care," he said and Envy shrugged, that wasn't her problem. "So who is it?" he asked and before she could answer, they were attacked.

"Mrs. Mustang! Mrs. Mustang!" Envy groaned as the paparazzi started to overwhelm her bodyguard. "How is the baby? Has the Fuhrer suggested names? When do you plan on showing the baby to the public?!" all of their questions ran into each other and all Envy could do was smile tersely

and wave, luckily there were some military men nearby who were able to push them back and make them leave.

"Mustang? Did they say Mustang?" Lust asked her eyes widening and Envy nodded not looking at her.

"Envy...did you marry Roy Mustang the man who killed me?" she asked and Envy grinned at her she had died before him after all she wouldn't have known what would have happened after that.

"Yep," she said and Lust's eyes narrowed then she shook her head and chuckled quietly, "When I found out he'd killed you and then Wrath had let him live I was so angry I was tempted to kill him myself. But he was one of the sacrifices, and then he positively decimated me and eventually led me to suicide," she said taking a sip of iced tea, and sighing contentedly at the taste.

"What?" Lust gasped and she shared a look with Greed who shrugged, Envy rolled her eyes.

"Maes Hughes, the man I killed was Roy's best friend, he was mad with with revenge and well...those aren't memories I really like to recall." she said, and Lust's elegant eyebrow quirked.

"And you two got together...how?" she asked and Envy sighed rubbing her belly again out of affectionate habitualness.

"Well I was brought back and I remembered nothing but his face and I kind of fell in love with him and then he hated me then didn't hate me then loved me and then I hated him and then loved him again and here we are," she grinned and Greed rolled his eyes.

"That explains it all so well," he snorted sarcastically and Envy sighed and used her straw to push down the ice in her glass.

"That's really all there is to it, but I wan-" she started but then the Lieutenant was leaning over and whispering in her ear. She sighed and made a face.

"Fine," she grumbled standing up with a little difficulty, then she turned to the other two, "My body guards are getting restless so I have to go but..." she bit her lip and Greed stood up.

"We're coming too," he said and Envy smiled, she knew he'd say that, she gestured for them to follow and they did, leaving a good tip for the waitress.

They left the restaurant and Envy put an arm in either of theirs and started walking, a big smiled glued to her face, they were let into headquarters without a second glance, they were with the first lady so the visitors must have been welcome.

Envy led them to the center office, one they were all familiar with, and then she told them to wait in the outer office while she told Roy.

Greed being the man he was made sure to sneak over to the door and listen in, however and couldn't help but frown at what he heard.

"Roy, you'll never guess who I came across today," Envy said, and it was easy to hear her shuffle inside of the office.

"Do I have to guess?" the deep voice of the fuhrer asked and if Greed knew Envy, which he did, she would have rolled her eyes.

"Lazy," she told the man who chuckled and then there was the sound of soft contact, a kiss most likely. Greed frowned.

"So who was it?" he asked and Envy must have moved into a comfortable position before she answered.

"Well it's actually kind of interesting," She said, "It was two of my siblings," she said and there was a pause.

"Oh?" the man replied cautiously and then there was some movement.

"Yes, it was Greed and Lust," she said and then as sound of acknowledgment, and then a hum, "What?" she asked a tad suspicious.

"Nothing, just wondering how they're doing," and then there was a gentle slap, "What?" he asked sounding scandalized.

"I know you Roy Mustang and I won't have you thinking about my sister like that when I'm sitting right here," she said sounding cross and then Roy laughed.

"You know I'm teasing you, no matter how voluptuously gorgeous the reincarnation of your sister is, I only have eyes for you," He said and there was a huff.

"You damn well better or you're sleeping on the couch for a month." she said and then Greed was sure there was some kissing he felt a bit disgusted, who'd want to kiss Mustang?

"Come on, we'd better let them in, if I know Greed, which I do, he's been listening the whole time," she said a tad breathlessly and Greed scowled, was he that predictable?

"That's nice, privacy is a figment of my imagination these days, what do I care?" Roy mumbled, and then there was shuffling and Greed was away from the door seconds before it opened. Envy looking at him highly amused and Roy slightly wary.

"Greed, Lust, This is Roy, my hubby," she grinned, and he gave her a look that she grinned wider at.

"Hubby? Oh that's good, I feel like I could rule the whole world with that title," he said sarcastically, Envy grinned.

"You would be taken so seriously, people would throw themselves at your feet at the privilege of being walked on," she replied, Roy laughed and shook his head.

"I like flat surfaces to walk on thanks," he said and Envy shook her head and then looked at Greed and Lust, she'd almost forgotten they were there.

"Wow," Greed said, "That was so cute I think I might just puke," he made a face, gagging mockingly.

"I think it's sweet, disgustingly so, but sweet," Lust said and Envy stuck her tongue out at the both of them and then grabbed Roy's arm.

"You're just jealous," she said, and the other two started laughing at the small irony, Greed rolled his eyes.

"So now what?" He asked just as the door opened and a blond Colonel walked in looking down at some paperwork.

"Sir I need you to-" Jean Havoc looked up and spotted Lust, his eyes widened and he dropped the folder and the paperwork scattered around the floor.

"Solaris," he breathed and Lust put her hands trying to calm him but he flinched and Lust had guilt flash across her face.

"Jean," she breathed sounding very guilty, Envy looked at them and then clapped her hands together to distract them.

"Oh good we're all acquainted, Jean would you be a dear and get us some drinks?" she smiled at him, he tore his eyes away from Lust and then gathered up the papers and almost ran from the room. There was a long pause then Lust spoke.

"He...is okay?" she asked, looking between Roy and Envy, "I know I must have severed his spine...?" she made it sound like more of a question, not entirely sure.

"He couldn't walk, but we used a philosopher's stone to heal him, he's fine now, just skittish around beautiful women," Roy said honestly.

"Especially around those with big honkers," Envy added cheerfully, three pairs of black eyes looked at her, "What? You know it's true," she said crossing her arms with a huff. Roy groaned quietly, and then Lust bit her lip.

"Is he doing...okay otherwise?" she asked and Envy smiled at her kindly.

"Yeah, he's doing okay, I think he and Riza are thinking about making it official soon," she said nodding.

"A-ah," Lust acknowledged, looking down and locking her fingers together, fingers that had once been so deadly were now soft and delicate.

Envy smiled and walked over to her, setting her hand over Lust's, "Everything worked out," she said gently, "He may be a little scared, but Jean would probably be willing to talk about it," she said and Roy nodded in agreement.

"He was always very sweet to me..." she sighed, "I owe him an apology," she said.

Envy smiled, "Alright then, we can get that worked out, oh, you might also want to apologize to Riza too..." she mentioned.

"For...? Oh right." Lust nodded, "I will." she smiled at Envy and brushed her face gently, "You've grown up."

"It happens," she laughed, and hugged her, "I missed you..." she said softly and sighed when arms wrapped around her in return.

"We missed you too," Lust glared at Greed over Envy's head, he held his hands up in surrender.

"Not to ruin the moment but...how did you two...?" Roy asked and Envy pulled away and nodded.

"Yeah, how did you guys come back?" she asked looking at the two of them, and they shrugged.

"We're not totally sure, I woke up in a barn," Greed said, Envy snickered and Greed flipped her off but continued, "I was in the gate, then...felt something and there was a hand I grabbed it and bam, I woke up naked in a barn and couldn't remember who I was."

"It was the same for me, only I was in a basement, there was an old lady there, she told me her son was trying to bring back his girlfriend," Lust said, "After meeting Greed our memories returned, I think we may be the products of human transmutations," she said. Envy crossed her arms.

"That might make sense, I woke up in a warehouse, but I didn't remember who I was until some crazy lady fed me Philosopher's Stones," she said, "Then I spit them back up and now here I am," she said her siblings looked at her with interest.

"Pregnant?" Greed asked, Envy rolled her eyes and then pointed at Roy.

"That's all him," she said and Roy scoffed.

"It takes two to tango, sweetheart," Roy said, Envy smiled at him and bat her eyelashes.

"And only one to push a baby out of a very small hole," she said sweetly, Roy rolled his eyes but didn't argue, he didn't want to have to sleep on the couch again.

"I was actually a little bit of both genders, but used the Stone to make myself totally female for the sake of the baby." She shrugged, "So...now we have to figure out why so many people were trying to bring back loved ones, that's disconcerting, Roy wrote a law about human transmutation," she frowned and Roy shrugged.

"Not everyone would believe it, but there really isn't much else I can do about it," Roy sighed,  
"Especially with all of this paperwork..." he grumbled. Envy laughed quietly and then kissed his cheek.

"We'll leave you to that then," she said and then grabbed both of her siblings and dragged them away. Roy knew Envy would get Lust and Jean on good terms, she was the type who wanted her friends and family to get along, so he wasn't worried.

Envy was so happy to have her siblings back and they seemed to enjoy her new personality, they were also new of course, Greed was less of a Bastard Lust was less of a hag, as Envy told them. But they enjoyed their time together, as if they were really siblings, it was actually quite wonderful, Lust came with Envy and Gracia on a few shopping outings, Greed even started to get along with some of the guys in the office, Envy was positively thrilled, her life was practically perfect. But that meant something had to go wrong eventually, she hoped that it wouldn't be the baby, maybe it would end up being hurt or wrong? What would she do then!? What if she made a bad baby? She couldn't handle that, but she knew if she started stressing about it, it would be a self fulfilling prophecy, if she stressed herself out then the baby would get hurt, so she buried those feelings and thoughts deep deep down, never to be brushed on again, she would focus on setting up the nursery, it was almost done.

She could do this, and she had Roy and her siblings and everyone else, it would be the most amazing thing ever and nothing would bring her down!

Envy hummed a little as she waddled around the kitchen, she'd gotten very big in her last month, the baby was now a beach ball attached to her stomach, a very heavy beach ball. She nodded at all of the clean surfaces and then headed up to the baby's room, it was complete, mobiles, crib, little drawings on the wall of dragons, there was a changing station, toys, shelves, a dresser full of clothes, neutral of course, all they needed but still she felt like something was missing, she tapped her chin lightly in thought.

"What else?" she started making faces at the green room then sighed and felt the tickle in her bladder that told her she needed to go to the bathroom again.

She headed to the bathroom when suddenly she felt her pants get wet, now she knew she had been a little off lately but she was not too keen to pee her pants. She glared down grumpily at her crotch when suddenly her eyes widened.

"COMMANDER ROSS!" she screeched frantically, it only took a few seconds before she heard the back door open and close and several sets of feet running up the stairs. Four people were trying to squeeze up the staircase but a woman with short black hair and a mole by her eye was at the front.

"What? What's wrong?" Maria Ross asked, her voice urgent and concerned, Envy whimpered and placed her hand on the wall.

"My water just broke," she squeaked and the two other soldiers who were a part of the house guard came over to her and grabbed her arms gently, as Maria had instructed after she'd gotten over her brief shock.

"We'll take you to the hospital, Jackson, contact the Fuhrer," she ordered and the last man on the steps turned around and sprinted down the stairs.

Envy nodded, feeling completely and utterly out of her element, the only thing she could think was, 'Oh my gate oh my gate oh my gate!' she started to breath fast and then looked over at Maria, the woman took her hand.

"Breath deeply, in and out, slowly," she instructed and Envy tried to do just that as she was lead from the house and to the car out front, Maria got into the car with her and continued to tell her to breath. Eventually Envy calmed down enough to breath normally, but also started to notice the pain in her sides and back.

"I-I think I'm having contractions," she said swallowing and Maria nodded holding her hand, Envy looked over at her, "Did you get someone to call Gracia too?" she asked and Maria shook her head.

"We'll do it once we're at the hospital," she said and Envy nodded, the ride to the hospital wasn't too bad, the contractions were still too far apart for things to be awfully painful.

They arrived at the hospital and Envy was led to a wheel chair and then wheeled to a room to get diagnosed by her doctors.

Maria left her side only to call Gracia as requested and only once the woman was actually there, then she went to go stand in the hall to keep guard.

"Thank you, Maria," she said quietly as the woman closed the door after Gracia had arrived, the brunette smiled at her and nodded.

"How are you doing?" Gracia asked, and Envy shrugged, Gracia smiled and took her hand.

"I'm nervous mostly," she admitted after a long pause and Gracia nodded, understanding that feeling well.

"Don't worry everything will be okay," Gracia said reassuringly, but just then Havoc came into the room. Envy looked at him expectantly, Roy needed to be here. He HAD to. Jean bit his lip before answering and she felt her heart drop.

"He's in a meeting right now, En, they don't know when it'll end, hell he doesn't even know you're in labor yet, otherwise I know he'd have jumped ship," the man said and Envy nodded in understanding, and then mewled slightly as a stronger contraction ripped through her.

"He could still make it for the birth, it'll probably be several hours still," Gracia said and Envy nodded.

"Joy," she said sarcastically, and both Jean and Gracia knew her onerier side was coming out, most likely due to the pain.

"I'll head back and try to sneak in to tell him the first chance I get, alright?" he asked and she nodded, then he came over and squeezed her hand.

"You'll do great, everyone is so excited," he said and she smiled, Jean was really such a sweetheart, she was surprised it had taken him so long to find a steady girlfriend. Naturally it might have had something to do with the fact that Roy was now tied down...but that was a train of thought for another time.

He left with a smile towards both of the women closing the door behind him gently Envy made a face between a pout and a frown.

"So now what?" she asked and Gracia sighed as she pulled up her chair and grabbed Envy's hair to braid and pull out of the way.

"Now...we wait," she said and Envy groaned she'd been afraid of that.

Envy let out another half-squawk, half-shriek six hours later. The doctor was probing her birth canal just as she was having another contraction.

"Another few centimeters, you're progressing nicely, Mrs. Mustang," the doctor said smiling kindly and Envy glared at the woman.

"That's great, now make it stop!" she snarled, her contractions were coming on faster now, and she was in desperate need of her husband at the moment, Gracia smoothed back her bangs gently.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetie," she said and Envy whimpered, it hurt and she wanted Roy, Gracia was nice, and she wanted the woman here, but she needed Roy.

Elysia had even visited and she'd liked that, all of her friends were out in the waiting room, except the Elrics, who had been informed but naturally couldn't come since it was a three day train ride. Roy was in the middle of a very important international conference that had been going on for far too long. But she needed him.

"Where is he?" she asked, her voice desperate and her eyes close to spilling, Gracia hushed her again and leaned forward to kiss her forward.

"He'll be here, I know he won't miss this, not even for the world," she said, and it was fairly ironic since that was pretty much the scenario they were in.

"I know but- Aaaaaaaaaah!" she yelled as a harder contraction hit and her tears spilt from the sheer surprise and pain.

"It seems the baby is ready to make their appearance," the doctor said and Envy shook her head.

"N-no! Tell the baby to wait!" she wailed, "I need Roy!" she sobbed and the Dr. Farris looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm afraid the baby decides when they want to come," she said and Envy knew that, but she needed Roy, he needed to be here. She gasped and then bit her lip as another contraction hit, someone barged into the room just then as well.

"E-En," Envy looked over to see Jean leaning over and clutching his side, panting hard, "H-he's on his way," he gasped and Envy cried in relief.

"Thank the gate," she said just as the doctor nodded at the other nurses, she was getting close.

"You're starting to crown, I'd say he's not a moment too soon," the doctor said inspecting between Envy's legs, "When I tell you, you need to push," she said and Envy nodded, Havoc left, but she was too preoccupied to notice.

"Okay," she said weakly, gripping Gracia's hand tightly with one of hers while the other gripped at the hospital bed.

"Alright, remember your breathing," she said softly and Envy nodded, starting to breath shallowly.

"Envy I'm going to have you push now," the doctor said calmly and Envy did so. She clenched her teeth together, it muffled her scream as she pushed.

"Very good," the doctor said just as the door opened again, allowing the entrance of another person into the room and Envy cried, her hand immediately reached for him.

"Roy," she said, many emotions straining through her voice, relief, pain, worry, want. The man looked tired but he smiled and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the white knuckles softly.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," he said and she shook her head gripping his hand tightly.

"As long as you're here," she said, tears were now flowing freely down her face and he leaned over to kiss her wet cheek.

"I love you," he whispered and she sniffled.

"I love you too," she replied, just as the doctor told her to push again, she screamed again and this time she couldn't contain it, pushing the head out was the worst. It was long and painful and hard but finally the doctor told her to stop, while Roy and Gracia whispered encouraging words to her.

"Keep breathing, I'm going to ask you to push again," the doctor said and she nodded, no longer able to speak, she squeezed Roy and Gracia's hands tightly as she gave her final pushes, there was a moment of silence and then a light smack and then the room was filled with the sound of an infant's cries.

Envy let out a cry of her own and fell back on the pillows, the baby was okay, she was sure it wasn't going to happen, she was sure her baby wouldn't be okay. But she had little time to dwell on it as the doctor told her she still had the placenta to deliver, the infant was still crying as it was being cleaned off but then a few moments later, the nurse presented a small bundle wrapped in white blankets to Roy.

"Congratulations Mr. Mustang, you're now the father of a healthy baby boy," she said smiling and Roy looked down at the child with wide eyes.

"He's so tiny," he whispered and Envy swallowed as she looked at the baby, feeling worried, he was very small, the nurse must have noticed.

"He's perfectly the right size, actually a little big, he was about 13 inches and twenty-four ounces," she said and Envy finally felt the last wall break allowing for relief to flood through her body, her baby was okay, he was okay, she wasn't going to be punished.

She let out a sob after she finished with the placenta, she was finally able to lay normally on the bed, Roy looked over to see more tears cascading down her face, she had her hands over her mouth to try and muffle the sound but it was a lost cause.

"Envy?" he asked and she shook her head while Gracia stroked her hair.

"He's beautiful Envy, dear," she said and Envy nodded as Roy sat on the bed next to her, looking concerned.

"He's okay...he's okay..." was all she could get out through her sobs, and Roy smiled and leaned down to kiss her head and then pull her hands away from her face so he could set the child in her arms, _their_ child.

"Yes he is, and so are you," he whispered as she sniffled and looked down at the little boy who was now no longer crying but making softly mewling sounds. She stared at him and the tears continued to fall, he was so beautiful.

"My baby," she whispered, and Roy leaned over to kiss her again just as a camera clicked, they both looked up and Roy couldn't help but laugh as Gracia smiled at them, a camera in her hands.

"Someone had to," she said and Roy nodded and Envy shook her head, "He would have loved to see this," Gracia added softly, and Roy shrugged.

"I'm sure, I can practically hear him cheering me on," he laughed as did Gracia just as the nurse came over to them.

"Does he have a name?" she asked smiling and Envy looked at Roy who looked back at her wide eyed, he'd been so busy lately he'd had no chance to think about names. He felt some resentment towards his position because of it.

"Alan," Envy said quietly, "Alan Maes Mustang," she whispered and Roy felt himself practically melt, she swallowed and looked up and between Roy and Gracia, worried, but they both smiled at her.

"It's perfect," Roy said wrapping his arm around her and she smiled, as did Gracia.

"I'm sure he'd be honored," she said and Envy smiled looking back down at her baby, his little mouth was opening and closing, she got the impression he was hungry.

"I think...he needs to be fed," she said and the nurse nodded.

"That would be a good idea, and then you can let the zoo in," she said gesturing towards the door, the others laughed.

Envy tried her hand at breast feeding and blushed furiously when Roy crossed his arms and pouted, muttering something about the privilege of sucking on her nipples should only be reserved for him, she rolled her eyes, but then he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Alright send them in," she said after the baby was fed and was now snoozing happily in her arms. The nurse nodded and admitted two of the people waiting outside, one of which was Elysia and the other was Havoc.

"Wooow!" the ten year old marveled at the child, "What is it?" she asked looking up at her Uncle Roy.

"He's a boy," he said smiling, and then he picked up the girl and set her on the bed next to his wife

"He's so cute!" she whispered looking down at him, then she looked up at her Aunt, "What's his name?" she asked.

"Alan," she said and Elicia nodded smiling at the baby.

"Hiiiiiiii, Alan," she sang and put her finger in the baby's, "He's sooooo tiny," she said petting his hand, Envy smiled.

"He's beautiful, Boss, En," Havoc said smiling at the both of them, Envy smiled back and looked at Roy who nodded at his long time friend and subordinate.

"Thank you, Jean, you can let the others in too," he said softly, and Havoc nodded and left to let in the others from the office, Riza smiled at them, and was surprised when Envy offered to let her hold the baby, but did. The small child was passed around by the others including Gracia, Fury, Havoc, Falman, and even Breda, before being returned to his mother who was now fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Alright all of you, get out. Mother and child need some rest, you've hounded them enough," the nurse said shooing the zoo from the room, the others left leaving Envy and Roy alone, Gracia promised to return the next day to help Envy commute back home, and left with Elysia who was happily chatting about the new addition.

"I am so proud of you," Roy said after several pleasant moments of silence. The baby was now in a bed by Envy's and both of his parents were watching him sleep.

"You are?" she asked looking up at him and he smiled looking down at her, he took her hands in his own and kissed her knuckles one at a time.

"More than you know, I love you," he whispered and she blushed and squeezed his hands.

"I love you too." she returned and didn't argue when he crawled into bed with her, she happily fell asleep in his arms, thinking of the future she now had with her child and husband.

Envy smiled and looked down into the white crib, the small child was asleep and she couldn't help but watch him at it, he was just so...she couldn't describe it, but she just loved looking at him, he had a tiny tuft of black hair and Roy's complexion. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, still only being a few days old, but she was sure they'd be dark as pitch.

She chuckled to herself and put her hand down into the crib and set her finger in his hand, the chubby fingers gripped it tightly and she smiled more brightly.

"My baby..." she whispered happily.

"_Our _baby, I think you mean," Roy's deep voice chuckled as he walked into the nursery, Envy turned around.

"Roy, you're home early," she said sounding overjoyed, he smiled and kissed her, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well I have a baby and a wife to take care of at home, I need some time with them," he said and Envy smiled leaning into his arms. Then she bit her lip.

"You...you sounded like him..." she whispered, "Like...Mr. H-Hughes, he...he said...that right before I-I..." she whispered before she started to choke up.

"Shh, it's okay," Roy wrapping his arms more tightly around her, "He said that right before the end?" he asked and she nodded, he smiled ruefully, "That's so like him," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry..." she sobbed and he hugged her tightly. "I...I know what it feels like...It's awful, thinking of what I've done. I deprived Elysia of a father who loved her and Gracia of a husband. I...she's so strong, I would have died if I was in their position...I-" Roy cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Don't, I know you feel awful, and that's what makes the difference, you're sorry. And...if it wasn't for that...then I wouldn't have you and our baby, it's thanks to him we have each other." He said, she nodded against his chest and sighed, she still felt guilty, she had so much after all she had done, she didn't deserve it. But now that she had it she would enjoy it to the fullest.

Alan brought Envy more joy than she thought possible, he was tiny and sweet and needed her, she had never felt so good before, a human _needed_ her. She took care of him, her precious little boy, he was going to grow up to be smart and strong and handsome she just knew. She loved him so much.

She bathed him, fed him, changed him, rocked him, held him and loved him, her life felt so amazing she didn't think it could get much better. It did.

Lust and Greed came over to see the baby, and Envy had oh so enjoyed the look and 'Uncle Greed's' face when she placed the baby in his arms.

"Aaahg he's going to spit up on me!" he wailed and Envy rolled her eyes.

"Don't be daft, I just burped him, the only one doing spit up is you," she said and Lust laughed and then took the child gently.

"Hey there cutie...I'm your auntie..." she cooed, and then little boy grabbed her finger, and Envy saw Lust instantly fall in love with him, she swooned.

She held a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing, he was just like his daddy.

"Oh...I want a baby now," Lust sighed, "I just...a man..." she frowned and glared at Greed like it was his fault she was single.

"Don't worry about it," Envy said sitting on a foot rest, "You'll find someone eventually, I mean...if I got all this...surely you two will be lucky too." she smiled, "But until then you can come visit whenever you like."

"I sure hope so, " Lust sighed and laughed, "We will, or I will anyway, he is just too darn sweet~" she cooed and then spent the rest of the afternoon swooning over little Alan.

Alan was a blessing for Envy, he was cute and sweet and only five months old. Envy adored him beyond anything, Roy was happy to see her so smiley and joyous, but of course, he wanted some time with his baby too, he was a father, he needed to do his best friend justice and take a few pictures of him...a day.

It really wasn't hard, watching things through a lens, it was really a very exciting experience, Envy would be laughing, smiling and he loved recording it. He honestly never thought he would have this. He was Fuhrer, he had a beautiful wife and an amazing baby boy. He wasn't sure he deserved this, but that thought just made him more sure he needed to work hard so he _was_ deserving.

"No sweetie, that's mommy's hair," Roy looked up one after noon to see Envy walk in, carrying the baby, Falman had opened the door for her. There was a little fist holding tight to a lock of loose hair, Envy was gently taking it out, but smiling up at Roy.

"Surprise," she said and he smiled back standing and going over to them to take the child in his arms, the little boy looked up at him and seemed to frown, like 'why are you never around?' he chuckled and gave him a finger to hold, he seemed content after that.

"This is the best surprise I've had all day," he replied, she smiled back and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I even brought food," she said once they'd separated.

"Even better, I love food."

She snorted and smacked his arm, "You should try eating it more then."

"She's got you there, Boss," Havoc said with a grin.

"Oh hush up the lot of you, honestly."

Envy and Havoc shared a grin.

She looked down at her stomach, there was a little bump now, she smiled down at it and rubbed it softly. A baby, she was having another baby, it was so exciting, she would be happy with either a boy or a girl but she secretly wanted a girl. She wanted to be able to be a real mother, she'd seen it, there was a special connection with a mother and her daughter, it was something really special, maybe it was selfish of her to wish for that, but that's what she wanted more than she'd ever wanted something before.

She smiled and looked in on Alan who was playing in the den, she knew he'd be a wonderful big brother, give him a better sense of responsibility, oh yes things would be even better.

"Mommy's going to the bathroom, I'll be right back okay honey?" she said into the room and the little boy looked up and nodded smiling at his mother. She felt a small bud of pride bloom in her chest to think of her little boy as a big brother it was just too perfect, she giggled on her way to the toilet, rubbing her stomach, she had to pee so much these days it was rather exhausting.

She sighed and pushed down her pants to sit on the toilet, there was one downside to being a woman, it took a little more effort to go pee.

She was about to sit down when the scent of blood hit her, she looked down and saw that her underwear was bloody, she shook her head. She shouldn't be having a period, she was pregnant. She swallowed, something was wrong. She pulled her pants up and stood quickly, too quickly, she was hit by a wave of dizziness, and grabbed the counter for support but her arms went weak and she fell to the ground with a thud hitting her head on the floor, she was dazed and confused, her vision was blurring. She didn't know how to stand, a few moments later there was the sound of little feet outside the door. The last thing she could recall was the door opening slowly.

"Mommy..?" Alan asked opening the door cautiously, his little eyes widened, "Mommy!" he cried, rushing to her side. "Mommy! Mommy!" he cried loudly when she didn't respond, he started to wail, and just continued wailing until Maria entered.

"Alan? Mrs. Mustang?" she called and the little boy cried even more loudly, Maria stepped into the bathroom with a gasp.

"Envy!" she kneeled next to the boy and took his mother's pulse, she was still alive, and then she noticed the red on her pants.

"The baby..." she whispered, "Anderson! Call an ambulance!" she yelled loudly, "NOW!" she said even more loudly, several minutes later there were paramedics in the bathroom, Maria had to tug the boy from his mother who was clutching onto her desperately.

"Shh, it's okay," Maria rocked him as he watched the paramedics put his mother on a stretcher and then took her out of the house.

"No! Leave mommy alone!" he cried, "Mommy! MOMMY!" he wailed not understanding what was happening.

"Shhh, shhh, It's okay," Maria said, "We're going to go see Daddy," she said picking him up, she headed downstairs and watched as the ambulance drove off, sirens blaring, there were neighbors peeking out of their curtains and front doors, Maria went to the car, covering the boy as best she could. She got in and held him fast, while she demanded the driver take them to HQ, the man did so, no questions asked.

Alan was bawling, now clutching onto Maria's uniform, crying desperately for his mother, she tried to calm him, but nothing she said could reassure him.

They came to HQ and immediately she went to the Fuhrer's office, she barged in and he looked up startled.

"What are you-?" he started but then he saw his little boy, crying and now reaching for him, "What happened?" he demanded as the dark haired child cried in distress at the tone in his father's voice.

"Daddy!" he cried and nearly jumped into the man's arms as he approached, "Mommy! Daddy, she's hurt!" he cried and Roy looked up.

"What happened Major?" he demanded and Maria saluted.

"Sir, I found her unconscious in the bathroom sir, I don't know what ails her," she said sounding worried, Roy nodded and held his boy closer and then headed for the door.

"Falman, cancel everything for today," he ordered and then man's eyes widened.

"But sir-" he started but then saw the look on Roy's face, "I'll do my best sir," he saluted and Roy nodded and then carried his son down the hall, being trailed by Maria, and headed straight for the hospital.

Envy was awake, but she wished she wasn't. She felt...empty.

It had been several hours after she'd passed out, the doctors had done all they could, but they couldn't save the baby. She'd had a miscarriage.

She didn't know what she'd done wrong, or maybe she just didn't deserve another baby, she didn't know but she was now empty. Hallow.

She was too sad to cry, so when Roy came in, she was dry faced and staring out the window, trying not to think.

He sat up on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her close and kissed her head, "I'm so sorry," he murmured, she shook her head and started to sniffle having Roy apologize was making her feel worse.

"No...it was my fault..." she whispered, "It was because of me..." Roy's arms tightened around her.

"It wasn't your fault, of course it wasn't," he said, "Sometimes things just happen," he murmured.

"But..." she started and all the emotion made her crack, she burst into tears, "It's not fair...not fair! I...I wanted another baby!" she wailed gripping onto his uniform.

"Shh...I know, it's okay," he whispered, petting her head, he closed his eyes and let a few tears run down his face, he'd been excited for another baby as well. But they would be okay, they still had their family.

"Envy, this hurts...I know...but we still have Alan to take care of." he said and Envy gasped, looking horrified.

"I left him in the living room! Is he okay?!" she said frantically, Roy grabbed her hands.

"He's fine, he's out with Maria right now," he said and she sighed in relief, and set her forehead on his chest.

"What will we tell him...?" she asked horrified, Roy sighed and continued to brush her hair with his fingers.

"The truth...that his little brother or sister didn't make it," he said, Envy let out a quiet sob, "I'll do it..."

"N-no I can-" she started but Roy put a finger to her lips.

"I will...it's okay, since you wanted to be mommy you're the cute, soft one, I'm the strong, firm one," he said and she sighed, he could be just as stubborn as Ed sometimes.

Roy called for a nurse to bring in Alan who was red faced from crying, he tripped into the room, sobbed got up and climbed on the bed and then clung to his mother, Envy couldn't help but smile at him, he was so sweet. She set her hand on his head and pet it gently, shhing him softly.

"Alan sweetie, do you know what's going on?" she asked, petting his black hair gently, his little fists were clutching onto her shirt desperately, he must have been so scared. He shook his head.

"You remember how you were going to have a little brother or sister," Roy said gently, setting his hand on the boys back, the little boy nodded and looked over at his daddy with red puffy eyes.

"G-gonn' be big brother..." he said sniffling and Roy nodded.

"Well...the baby couldn't make it, he or she got sick and won't be coming to live with us anymore," Roy said gently.

"They went away?" Alan asked, and Roy nodded sadly, the little boy looked up.

"But why?" he asked her and she smiled at him cupping his little face.

"They were sick, they couldn't come even though they wanted to," she said and Alan nodded and then buried his face back in her chest. She hugged him close and looked over at Roy, they still had Alan, not all was lost, they had experienced a sadness, but they could get over it.

There was a funeral for the baby, it was short and very small, and since they hadn't known the gender, they simply only had 'Baby Mustang' as the epitaph, it was sad, but, it was a mark of a starting life they had loved and hopefully with it, they could move on, but they wouldn't forget the baby that had never been.


End file.
